Playing House
by Sos7
Summary: B-day prompt: Future Fic, adopting a child
1. Chapter 1

Title: Playing House

Author: Pinch5

Summary: B-day prompt: Future Fic, adopting a child(LJ)

A/N: I HATE RACHEL. That is all .

Noah held Kurt's hand tightly as they walked down the polished floors and the pristine white hallways. They had talked and talked and talked about this, and then talked some more. Puck couldn't say he didn't want this, but he wasn't so sure he would be as loving as Kurt would be.

To their new child.

Both Kurt and Noah had been devastated when Kurt had been diagnosed with endometriosis (1), after 2 years of being married with no pregnancy. It was Noah's job to be strong for both of them and be a shoulder for Kurt to cry on, but, seeing Kurt curl in within himself after coming home from the doctor's office, it made Noah hurt inside. Noah couldn't let something like that happen again; it would break Kurt's fragile heart.

Kurt had introduced adoption to Noah six months after his diagnoses and Noah was unsure; hell he was _still _unsure. However, it would kill him to see Kurt crushed once again, so he agreed, but not after a long talk.

Kurt and Noah researched adoption agencies in their New York area and had decided to go to the 'New Directions Adoption Agency', which was in a 3 mile radius. Noah would have followed Kurt to hell and back, so he had no objections to whichever adoption agency Kurt chose. New directions let you spend 3 hours a day with a potential adoptive child before you adopted them. Kurt liked that. After choosing the agency, Kurt and Noah decided what age to get a child. Noah sort of felt like they were going out to buy a puppy, but it was much more then that. The idea of having a child of his own no, having a child of _their _own made him happy and scared at the same time. They had decided on the age of 3 because they felt they couldn't take care of a baby and they didn't want to miss the stages of childhood with an older kid.

Noah had driven them out on a Friday morning after making an appointment and asking for time off at his job. The drive had been silent, both of them in their own world, and when they had arrived both looked equally nauseas. Noah got out of the car and opened the door for Kurt, holding him close and tight before grabbing his hand and walking inside. Noah held his hand tightly and sat down in the stiff, wooden chairs, holding Kurt's hand in his lap, waiting for their names to be called.

"Puckerman's?" A voice crackled on the intercom.

Noah and Kurt looked at each other once more before getting up and walking through the double doors. Noah cringed immediately as his sight was assaulted by a homely woman, clad in a plaid dress.

Why.

Maybe it was him, but being with Kurt for over 8 years and having been dragged on countless shopping trips, made him know what fashion was. And that walking train wreck of a woman definitely did _not _know fashion.

Barf.

Noah turned his head to Kurt and saw that his nose had wrinkled cutely, showing his distaste of this woman already. Noah quickly assessed the woman and let out a huff as he caught her eyes and she smiled sweetly at him. She thought he was checking her out.

Not cool.

Usually Noah would take such moments to flirt and make Kurt jealous, because c'mon. Angry sex is awesome sex. But the idea of flirting with this woman…

Barfx10.

The woman had long-ish dark brown hair and tan skin. Her nose was large (obviously Jewish) and she had the most annoying smile on her face. Her hand shot out towards Noah, holding it open for a handshake.

"Hello! My name is Rachel Berry and I will be your guide today at 'New Directions Adoption agency."

Noah shook her hand lightly, feeling a little pale when she fluttered her eyelashes sweetly and squeezed his hand during their handshake. Noah swung his and Kurt's entwined fingers in her face and introduced them.

"Um...yeah. I'm Noah Puckerman and this is my wife Kurt Puckerman."

Kurt waved with his free hand, wondering why Noah was flaunting their marriage so freely. Both he and Noah hated extreme PDA like that and liked to keep their private life private.

Rachel seemed a bit ruffled at that but covered it immediately "Oh, the Puckermans, it's nice to finally meet you." She faltered a bit, eyeing Kurt with a critical face. "You both seem a bit young to be adopting…" She turned to Kurt "What's wrong with you?"

Noah gritted his teeth as he saw Kurt's eyes begin to water and his lips begin to tremble. He gathered Kurt into his arms and glared at the annoying woman "Nothing is wrong with him" _You dumb, ugly, bitch _"Why we are here is _our _own business, not yours. Now kindly extract your big nose from our business and lets get this tour moving."

Rachel seemed taken aback by Noah's outburst, mislead by her own delusions of his interest. She stood quietly and watched the two interact, Noah wiping Kurt's eyes before turning to glare at her. She turned away, not fazed anymore before beginning to walk.

"Well, here at New Directions, we care about the satisfaction of all of our potential parents. What age group were you looking, for Noah?" She turned back to Noah, expectantly.

Noah raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the warm body nestled at his side. Was this woman blind in one eye? Because that seemed to be the only reason for her ignoring his wife so blatantly. Or she was a whore.

That too.

Noah nudged Kurt with his shoulder, urging him to speak up.

"We were looking for 3 year olds." Kurt's voice was wet with unshed tears of shame.

Rachel physically deflated at not being addressed by Noah before turning on her heel and not saying a word before stomping away. Kurt and Noah shared a look before running after her. Rachel slid open a door before letting them walk in.

It seemed that all of the children were grouped according to age, this room being full of somewhat loud 3 year olds. Noah watched with a small smile on his face as Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of the children before walked into the crowd of kids. Noah was about to follow him when a large hand grabbed his arm. Noah turned and let out a annoyed sigh at Rachel, who it seemed couldn't take a hint.

"I saw you checking me out" She said, smiling haughtily.

Noah rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away, already feeling snappish.

"Look, lady-"

Rachel cut him off, trying to look coy "You don't have to say anything, Noah. I just want to tell you something." She got close to Noah and whispered in his ear "I'm ovulating." Before walking away with a wink.

What.

Noah stared in horror as she sashayed away. Oh crap, he was actually going to lose it in front of their young kids. Keeping the oncoming nausea at bay as long as he could, Noah ran to Kurt and gathered him in his arms smelling his hair.

Ah.

That was better, Kurt always made everything better. Kurt looked up at Noah with a questioning look upon his face "What's all that for?"

Noah shook his head and clutched Kurt close to him once again, his eyes catching something, someone, sitting in a corner by them selves. Noah squinted his eyes and could make out a tiny figure; a little, lonely girl.

Noah kissed Kurt on the cheek before walking over and crouching down before the small girl. Now that he was close up to the child, he was in wonder. She so pale, just like Kurt and had the brightest blond hair cut into a bob, which framed her chubby cheeks. Noah smiled down at her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm Noah. What's your name?"

The little girl said nothing, but instead looked up at him, with the brightest green eyes, Noah had ever seen. Noah was struck by such beauty in such a small child, and quickly called Kurt over. Kurt crouched down with Noah and instantly fell in love with the girl, complimenting her hair as an introduction.

"You have such pretty hair, did you know that?" Kurt asked, combing his fingers through her hair. She stared at Kurt blankly before raising a hand and petting Kurt's own hair before smiling and snuggling up into him.

Kurt stared down at the little girl in wonder before looking at his husband.

"Noah…" He began.

"I know, I want her too."

Kurt smiled wetly at Noah, before kissing the girl's blond little head. Noah curled around the two enjoying their start of their rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Playing House  
Author: Pinch5  
Summary: B-day prompt: Future Fic, adopting a child  
Warnings: Cursing, Rachel bashing, angst.  
Rating: PG 13  
A/N: I HATE RACHEL. That is all. Oh wait, I'm in the process of writing annoying!Puck and just want to buy my show tunes Kurt. The record store prompt.

Kurt and Noah visited the adoption agency religiously for the next two days before Noah had to go back to work. Emily, their pending adoptive daughter, was just a joy to be around. The sad thing was, she was mute. She wasn't deaf and was developing just like any other 3 year old child, but she wouldn't utter a word. Kurt and Noah loved her no less; in fact it just made them think of lucky they were to get such a girl.

Emily loved to hear Kurt and Noah sing, separately and together whenever they came to visit. Rachel had told them that they couldn't adopt a child immediately; they had to spend a mandatory week with their adoptive candidate before they were allowed to. Noah had no problem with this, spending time with Emily and Noah was the highlight of his day; Kurt however couldn't help pouting every time they had to leave after their 3 hours were up.

Kurt was a little disappointed that Noah's job couldn't let him off for a little while longer to get to know their daughter, but he guessed being a marketing director for a toy company took a lot; he really wouldn't know he was just an author. Noah was just as disappointed at Kurt was, pouting down at the phone after his boss called him in the next day. It was adorable.

Kurt parked his car in the lot before stepping out and taking out Emily's present from the backseat. It occurred to him last night that Emily lived in the orphanage for her entire life and has never eaten any kinds of outside food. Kurt juggled the pie and the IPod speaker in his hands before walking inside. He waved to Artie, the receptionist, and near ran to meet his little girl.

He pushed open the door and smiled when Emily looked up from her coloring and run up to hug him. Kurt put down the objects in his arms and wrapped his arms around Emily, lifting her up and kissing her face.

"How are you doing Emmy?" Kurt asked.

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek as an answer before being let down. Kurt walked inside the room and began taking out the pie and some paper plates; he sat down and looked back at Emily, who stood at the door, waiting for something it seemed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and called out "Emmy? What are you doing?"

Emily looked at him, question in her green eyes before she pulled at her hair, making it stand up in a messy Mohawk. Oh. Emily was wondering where Noah was. Kurt walked over and plucked Emily away from the open door, putting her down at the table she was coloring at before sitting down next to her.

"Daddy has work today; he'll come by later, okay?"

Emily looked a bit saddened by the information before perking up at the sight of the food on the plate in front of her. She licked her lips before climbing over the table to grab the pastry with her hands, but Kurt stopped her.

"Emmy! That is not how we eat!" He scolded before picking up a spoon (this was some soft apple pie) and spooning a bite into her mouth. Emily chewed happily before swallowing and opening her mouth for another spoonful. After half a slice of pie, Emily burped cutely, filled to the brim like a puff pastry, nice and full. Kurt ate the rest of the pie himself before pulling out a juice box for Emily and a bottle of smart water for him self to wash the pie down.

Whilst Emily enjoying her drink, Kurt pulled in his IPod stereo and set his IPod on shuffle. He smiled and bumped to the beat as 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls began to play.

He giggled as he saw Emily began sway to beat, her lips curled into a smile around the straw of her juice box. This happened to be the way Kurt and Noah figured out Emily was deaf. Rachel had been adamant that Emily had been 'defective' and they should pick a different child.

Kurt nearly slapped her.

Kurt began singing Wannabe and Emily began to bop along with him, Noah joining in as well, leaving them as a little singing chorus. Kurt was working to turn Emily into a little pop princess, while Noah was dead set into turning her into a guitar loving demon. However Kurt was in the lead as he began singing along with the words:

'_If you want my future, forget my past; if you wanna get with me, better make it fast._

_Now don't go wasting my precious time, get your act together, we can be just fine!_

_**Yo! Tell me what you want, what you really, really want-**_**!"**

Kurt and Emily jumped as Noah voice cut in at the chorus, singing along loudly. Kurt laughed at him as he grabbed Emily out of her seat and began dancing with her. Noah had apparently gone home before coming down here because he wasn't in his 'monkey suit' as he called it and he had his guitar strapped to his back. Kurt chimed back in at his favorite part of the song:

'_So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you better listen carefully!_'

Kurt stopped singing as the song abruptly changed and pouted as unplugged his IPod and plugged his own in.

Noah turned his head and saw the pout on his wife's face. He smiled and kissed his cheek before saying "The pop shop is over, it is time for some _real _music!"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes at his husband's reasoning "Please! Who says the Spice Girls isn't real music?"

Noah crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kurt "I say!"

Noah pointed to Emily, who had been watching their little squabble, amused and said "Emmy! Play that funky music!"

Kurt let out a choked laugh at the phrase that sprouted from his husband's mouth and the way Emily looked at him like he was crazy before doing what Noah asked. Kurt rolled his eyes at the tune that came flowing out of the speakers.

Noah beckoned Emily over to him as he took out his guitar and played along to the tune around him. Emily sat down next to him, completely intrigued by the instrument, her eyes watching Noah's fingers flying over the frets. Kurt smiled at the picture before singing the words to the song.

'_Ever since I was a young boy, I played the silver ball, from SoHo down to down to Brighton I must have played them all._

_But I Aint seen nothing like him, in any amusement hall. That deaf, dumb, blind kid sure plays a mean pinball.'_

Kurt winked at Noah as he looked up from his guitar shoot Kurt an impressed look, before Noah sang the second verse by himself.

'_**He stands like a statue**__**, **__**becomes part of the machine**____**  
**__**Feeling all the bumpers**__**, **__**always playing clean**____**  
**__**He plays by intuition**__**, **__**the digit counters fall**____**  
**__**That deaf, dumb and blind kid**____**  
**__**Sure plays a mean pinball'**_

Kurt and Noah were about to break into the chorus when the door of Emily's room was opened very forcefully. It was Rachel, dressed in horrible garb as usual, more plaid then any person should ever own, who had that annoying smile on her face once again, her eyes glued to Noah.

Kurt and Noah shared equally distained looks on their faces before looking at Emily who seemed to have a huge frown on her face also. Kurt pressed pause on Noah's IPod, giving Rachel quiet to talk.

Rachel snuck a look at Kurt, smug for some ridiculous reason, before putting her eyes back to Noah "Noah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you to fill out some paper work for the adoption."

Kurt and Noah shot each other a look that said _lying bitch._

Noah put down his guitar and crossed his arms "Doesn't Kurt need to be around for that sort of thing as well?"

Rachel cleared her throat before answering "We only need one of you, and Kurt should stay with Emma."

Noah glared at her before correcting her "Its Emily. Whatever, let's get this over with."

Rachel looked pleased at getting her way and shot Kurt a satisfied look before leading Noah away.

Kurt glared at the closed door_**, **_imagining a thousand different ways Rachel Berry could die

~!~

Noah crossed his arms in annoyance as Rachel stopped walking and stood in front of him, smiling as if she thought he wanted to see her.

"Noah-" she began before Noah cut her off, his tone angered and gruff, "Its Mr. Puckerman, to you." Before she could speak he continued

"And Mrs. Puckerman is a room with my daughter, whom I both love dearly, and I would appreciate if you left me alone."

Rachel's eyes flickered nervously before she spoke, twisting her hands in the horrible spiral skirt she was wearing "Noah…I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Playing House  
Author: Pinch5  
Summary: B-day prompt: Future Fic, adopting a child  
Warnings: Cursing, Rachel bashing, angst.  
Rating: PG 13  
A/N: It's all over now!

Noah stared at Rachel in shock and confusion, wondering what the hell the woman was talking about.

"A-are you insane? You met me 3 days ago!" Noah spat, completely irritated at this point.

Rachel frowned at him, looking deeply pained "I can't believe you don't remember me. It's me Rachel Berry, from Lima?"

Noah's eyes widened as he heard her speak of his hometown and he racked his brain for memories having to do with Rachel Berry, bad clothes and all. Noah's eyes widened when he remembered, it was _that _Rachel Berry, from high school.

Flashback:

"_Rachel, I'm done with you." Puck stared down at his now former girlfriend, who seemed shocked that he would break up with her._

_Her mouth flapped open and closed before she tried to reason with "B-but Noah, we can make this work! I love you!"_

_Puck glared at her, his lip curling in distain "It's disgusting how you use that word like a greeting! I saw you making out with that Jesse dude from Vocal Adrenaline, I never loved you."_

_Puck turned away, the blue slushie in his hand, making his fingers go numb, not wanting anything to do with Rachel._

_Rachel grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and he snapped. He turned to her and let the slushie in his hand go flying straight at her face. Rachel squealed as the cold drink hit her in the face and stood there looking at Puck in disbelief._

_Puck threw the slushie cup down at her ratty flats "And the name is Puck to you, Berry." _

_~!~_

_Puck sat down on the bleachers as Coach Tanaka gave them a speech about teamwork and getting their asses in gear. Puck, however, was just focusing on not watching his junk sway in those ridiculous short shorts._

_Puck raised his eyebrow as a high, soft voice interrupted Coach Tanaka's speech. It was a boy Puck had seen around school but paid no attention to. His hair was a pretty chestnut brown, and parted to the side, without one hair out of place, his big blue eyes, sparkling._

_He wore the Cheerio's uniform better than Puck had seen any other girl wear it and he'd slept with the entire team at one point. _

"_Coach Sylvester says you have 10 minutes to vacate the fields before she turns the hose on you people." He finished the threat with a sweet smile, and a hand on his angular hip._

_Coach Tanaka looked appalled at the threat before retorting "Look, fairy, we have the field today, so buzz off!" The team snickered as their coach gave the boy a tongue lashing, but not Puck._

_Puck wanted to saw Tanaka's dick off._

_The boy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before shrugging with a smile "That's fine. Coach Sylvester was waiting for an excuse to scar you for life. Bye now!"_

_He flounced away, accidently glancing at Puck, who sent him a smirk, making his pale cheeks paint themselves red._

_Coach Tanaka glared at his boy's retreating back (It was only a matter of time before that boy is my wife) before continuing his speech._

_Out of the corner of Puck's eye he saw 3 fire trucks rolling up behind Coach Tanaka on the football field. The team froze and looked as 6 different industrial fire hose's were aimed at them. On top of one of the trucks, Coach Sylvester stood a megaphone in front of her lips._

_She glared down at them smugly before speaking into the megaphone "Fire."_

_~!~_

_The football team limped into the locker room as the sting of the water hadn't left them as yet. Everyone, except Puck, blamed that little fairy boy for not telling them._

_He had told them, they just hadn't believed him. Puck shook the water out of his Mohawk before stripping out of his uniform. Whilst his shirt was still over his head the chatter in the locker room ceased as he heard the metal door creak open._

_He heard that beautiful voice._

"_Oh. So Coach Sylvester wasn't joking when she said she had a thing for firemen." Tittertitterprettylaugh._

_Puck tossed off his shirt and saw the entire team glaring at the boy, hostility rolling off in waves._

"_You little fag! Imma gonna kick the shit outta you!" Karofsky shouted, making his way over to the other boy._

_Puck felt his temper flare before he stood in front of his love (Yeah he was in love already) and glared down at Karofsky._

"_You touch him. I end you."_

_Karofsky sneered at him before his face broke out into a smirk "What this little fag is your boyfriend?"_

_Puck glared before putting an arm around the boy's shoulder "No. He's my wife."_

_~!~_

_Puck smiled as he dragged the dazed male Cheerio out of the locker room and into the parking lot. They stood there for a while before the Cheerio realized what had just happened "Umm…husband? Can you let go of me?"_

_Puck smiled and stepped away "So you __**are **__cool with us being married!"_

_The boy flushed in annoyance "We are __**not **__married! I only called you that because I don't know your name!"_

"_I'm Noah."_

_The Cheerio blinked before telling Puck his own name "I'm Kurt Hummel."_

_Puck shook his head stubbornly "No, you're not."_

_Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "I'm not?"_

_Puck smirked and grabbed one of Kurt's hands "No, you're not. You're Kurt Puckerman."_

_Kurt grabbed his hands away and blushed "We aren't married! You don't even know me, why would you want to get married?"_

_Puck thought about it for a moment before coming up with an idea "Alright, you have a point. Let's go on a date, and __**then **__we'll get married."_

_Kurt just shook his head before relenting "Sure, sure, we'll get married."_

_Puck just grinned._

~!~

Noah rubbed a hand over his face "Rachel, you have to understand, that was _years _ago. There are no feelings at all left for you. You're practically a stranger. I'm married now, and I'm in the process of adopting a child! It's time for you to grow up Rachel. I don't want to have this conversation again."

Rachel looked up, tears in her eyes "Nothing?"

Noah looked at her, tired, "Nothing."

Rachel went quiet again and said nothing.

Noah walked away.

~!~

Noah walked back into the room to see Kurt brushing Emily's hair and Emily playing with his IPod. Noah walked up behind Kurt and kissed his cheek, pinching Emily's as well.

Kurt shooed him away with one hand and continued working on Emily's hair in peace. Noah sat down on the floor next to them, absently strumming his guitar. He leant his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You remember when we first met?"

Kurt snorted, jostling his head "How could I forget? You declared me your wife in front of the entire football team before I even knew your name."

Noah chuckled "Well, I always did get what I wanted, you know."

Kurt finished brushing Emily's hair and she stumbled off his lap and into Noah's while Kurt grabbed his hand. Kurt couldn't help smile at this.

"_We should have a kid."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes at this "Noah, I told you; no kids until after our 3__rd__ date."_

_Puck smirked at him, bringing the pale fingers up for a kiss "Please. In a few years you __**will **__be Kurt Puckerman and we'll have and family full of awesome babies. You just wait" _

Kurt gave Noah a small kiss on the lips "Yeah, yeah. I know."


End file.
